


Captivated

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cages, Cat Ears, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Jumin's birthday is on it's way and Zen wants to give him a present and an answer to Jumin's words of love. Jumin has made plans for celebrating his birthday with Zen of a much more kinky variety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My porn without plot accidentally got some plot in it.

Jaehee Kang: Something cat related

 

707: A big picture of me holding Elizabeth the 3rd!

 

Yoosung: If he was on LOLOL He’d probably like the ultra-rare Tabby Cat skin but he doesn’t play…

 

Zen threw his phone on to his bed in defeat.  It was useless, he’d texted every member of the RFA for suggestions of what to get Jumin for his birthday but they were all utterly useless. He couldn’t afford to get Jumin a fancy diamond ring like he had gotten him and getting something random just because it was cat related not only had the problem of being something Zen hated having anything to do with…it also felt like it was too easy.

He grabbed his pillow with both hands and buried his face into as he screamed in frustration. Why couldn’t he just figure something out?

With a sigh he rolled over to stare at the slightly cracked ceiling. Things had been further complicated by the fact that Jumin had said he loved him. They had known each other for years and frankly for most of that time Zen had hated the guy. Somehow or other (Zen still wasn’t quite clear on the details, even now) they had started having kinky sex.

That had been fine, hot even.

Jumin had called himself Zen’s owner which was annoying but they were having fun.  Their bodies were really compatible and their kinks, which neither of them had realised they had before this, lined up nicely.

But three months ago on opening night for Zen’s last musical they had had decidedly non-kinky sex. Not even in the privacy of his own mind would Zen call what they had done ‘making love’, it was too unbelievable…but Jumin had said _that._

It was…kind of frightening for Zen actually. He didn’t know how he felt about Jumin and had avoided him slightly after that.  He still responded to texts and occasionally his phone calls but had avoided being actually with Jumin, yet he still wanted to help him celebrate his birthday.

Zen held his right hand outstretched towards the ceiling to stare at the ring on his hand. He should have guessed from this; you don’t buy rings for people you don’t care about.  He had about two weeks to think of something.  He had been fobbing off Jumin but now that he had promised he’d see him on his actual birthday he was not going to turn up without a present and an answer.

Zen’s phone rang, it was the ringtone he used for Jumin. Sitting up he retrieved the phone and accepted the call, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello. You actually answered.” Jumin’s voice sounded tired.

“Of course.” Zen said feeling a little guilty, Jumin had noticed he was avoiding him.

“I was wondering if you still planned on meeting me on the 5th.” Jumin asked.

“Uh yeah…. what did you want to do that day?” Zen asked. Jumin sighed heavily.

“I have to have lunch with my father and his newest conquest. I was hoping you’d accompany me.” He asked.

“Oh. Uh, yeah… if you really want me to. I still have the suit you bought me.” Zen said glancing at his closet.

“That would be fine, I’ll pick you up at half past 11.” Jumin seemed to hesitate and then coughed. “Hyun…we haven’t met up for a long time. Are you fine to keep me company for two days and a night?” he asked. Zen felt a chill, both because Jumin had called his name and because he clearly had plans for the two of them.

“Um…”

“If you don’t want to continue this relationship it’s better to tell me now before I tell my father to reserve the table for four.” There was slight sound in Jumin’s voice, Zen couldn’t quite tell what it meant but it just might be...

“No! No! It’s really fine! I was just surprised!” Zen said quickly cutting off his own thoughts and waving his free hand in the air. He then blushed and lowered his hand to grab the blankets. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault for acting weird lately. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Zen apologised.

“Good, I trust you remember your promise.” Jumin told him. Zen’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to follow this.

“Promise?” he asked.

“About costumes.” 

Zen’s face became a blank mask as he remembered his own birthday and the deal they had worked out.

“Wait. What are you-“ he began when Jumin interrupted.

“Jaehee’s found me, I better go before she starts yelling again.  I’ll see you on the 5th.” Jumin said before hanging up, leaving Zen holding his phone to his ear and staring off into space. What the hell was Jumin going to make him wear?

 

October 5th came around and Zen was pacing up and down in the suit Jumin had given him. He hadn’t seen him face to face in literally months and because of that he couldn’t settle down. When the knock came he practically ran to answer it, unaware of the smile on his face.  The smile changed to a frown as soon as he answered the door and found Jaehee waiting instead of Jumin.

“Where is he?” he asked looking past her.

“Mr. Han is travelling to the restaurant with his father at the Chairman’s insistence. Mr. Han sent me to fetch you and take you there separately.” Jaehee told Zen. 

They rode in silence after Zen failed to respond to Jaehee’s attempts at conversation.  He was sulking which he knew was hypocritical of him considering that he had been the one avoiding Jumin until just now. Knowing that only made it worse and he scowled out the window feeling very out of sorts.

They arrived a very fancy restaurant and Driver Kim came and held the door open for Zen. Who got out feeling nervous and pissed off in equal measure.  He spotted Jumin hovering near the entrance, when the dark haired man saw Zen he seemed to visibly relax and walked over to meet him, a smile on his lips.

“You actually came.  I’m a little surprised.” Jumin said quietly as they reached each other.

“I did say I would.” Zen told him a little snappishly, walking beside Jumin through the restaurant.

“Yes but-“ their conversation coming to an abrupt halt as they reached the table.

“Is this your guest?” Jumin’s father asked.

“Ah, hello sir. Yes, I’m Hyun Ryu.” Zen told the man extending his hand in greeting. Jumin’s father took his in a strong grip.

“Oh aren’t you that handsome actor by the name of Zen?” Asked the pretty young woman who had, until Zen arrived, been hanging on the Chairman’s arm.

“Oh, you’re aware of my work?” He asked taking her offered hand and bowing to kiss it politely.

“Oh yes! You’re even more attractive in person!” she exclaimed batting her eyelashes. Zen stood upright and smiled.

“Well it’s always nice to meet a fan.” He said.

“Oh dear! Your tie is crooked; I’ll fix that for you!” She said reaching out to adjust his tie. He opened his mouth to thank her when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder before he pulled back out of her reach. He glanced over to see Jumin glaring at the woman beside his father with undisguised hate.

“We’re leaving.” Jumin said firmly.

“You only just got here.” His father protested.

“That’s fine. You’re busy. I remembered that myself and Zen had something very important we needed to deal with.” Jumin said, his fingers digging into Zen’s shoulder.

“Ah…yes. It’s really important.” Zen added, wondering why Jumin was so upset.

Jumin physically turned Zen around and reached down to grab his hand, pulling him through the restaurant. Zen could hear the Chairman protesting loudly behind them but Jumin was already on the phone talking to someone.  As they got outside instead of waiting for a car Jumin started walking down the street, placing his phone in his pocket. Halfway down the street a limo pulled up and Jumin finally stopped.

“Get in.” he ordered, his expression dangerous.  Zen had no idea why he was so angry but he immediately opened the limo door and slid inside. Jumin followed after him and closed the door.  The limo surged forward as Jumin’s hands pinned Zen painfully to his seat by his shoulders, one knee on the seat beside him the other leg half bent and pushed between Zen’s.

“What did I do wrong?” Zen asked nervously. Jumin stared at him and then hung his head.

“I hate this.” The normally controlled Jumin told him from between clenched teeth.

“Hate what?”

“You avoid me for months and then when I finally get to see you I have to watch some woman fawning over you like a cat in heat. You’re mine! You’re my pet! Yet you wouldn’t let me see you.” Jumin told him, his thumbs sinking into Zen’s shoulders.

“Jumin.  Get off me for a moment.” Zen told him quietly. There was a pause and then Jumin sighed and let go, throwing himself into the seat across from Zen, his eyes directed out the window.

“I’m sorry. I was avoiding you. I had to figure some things out.” Zen told him as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, “But I’ve been thinking a lot about you, and I was wracking my brain to try to figure out what I could get you for your birthday since I’m not rich like you.” Zen told him.  Jumin looked over and Zen ducked his head down, he could feel the heat on his face and ears as he pulled out something from pocket.

“I can’t afford to get you get anything expensive but I remembered I knew someone who was an artist. She works with silver and makes her own designs and jewellery…so while I couldn’t get you anything expensive I could get you something unique.” Zen told him holding out a small jewellery box. Jumin took it and opened it to find a ring made of sterling silver. It was a designed to look like a small cat had circled itself around a person’s finger. Jumin stared at it transfixed.

“I got the size from Jaehee so it should fit, it’s nothing fancy but I thought you might like it.” Zen told him as Jumin carefully removed the ring and smiling broadly slid it onto his right ring finger and then held up his hand to admire it.

“I love it.” Jumin said in a happy but quiet voice still looking at the ring. Zen stared for what felt like ages at Jumin, at his grinning face, and at how his eyes sparkled.  Finally, Zen buried his head in his hands with a groan.

“GODDAMNIT!” he shouted startling Jumin into looking at him.

“What?” Jumin asked, wondering what was wrong with Zen now.

“You’re an elitist, cat-loving, overbearing, arrogant, asshole who thinks money solves everything! You’re everything I hate about the world! _So how the hell did I fall in love with you!?_ YOU DICK!” Zen was feeling too many emotions at once. Jumin started laughing.

“STOP LAUGHING! You tricked me somehow!” Zen accused but Jumin moved to sit next to him and pulled his hair tie out and grabbed a handful of Zen’s hair shutting him up instantly.

“You can think that if you want. As long as you belong only to me.” Jumin told him, one hand working Zen’s tie loose.

“Nghh...” Zen tried to form words but it had been a stupidly long time since Jumin had pulled his hair and he was already half hard. The tie came off and the buttons of his shirt were being slowly undone. With his throat exposed Jumin leaned forward and bit him hard.

“I _own_ you.” Jumin said this fiercely, his grip on Zen’s hair getting tighter.

“…Yeah…you do.” Zen answered, causing Jumin to look into his eyes, his own wide and his lips parted in shock, “…sir.” Zen added with an impish grin.  Jumin’s expression changed to his evil leer that Zen loved so much and he grabbed Zen by the chin and kissed him in that forceful demanding way that made him feel weak.

The limo stopped and Jumin let go of Zen’s hair before opening the door. Zen followed him expecting to be at the normal hotel but instead found himself outside of Jumin’s place.

“Uh…won’t my allergy be a problem?” he asked as he followed his master.

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth the 3rd has her own rooms, the room you’ll be staying in will be free from her presence.” Jumin reassured him.

They ended up in a room that made Zen realised what exactly he had gotten himself into. It was a bedroom, quite clearly a bedroom.  It had a nice large king-sized four post bed; however, the frame was of a black metal and the canopy didn’t have a cover there were just three curved bars with 9 rings hanging from them. If that wasn’t enough to tell Zen what exactly this bed was designed for then the stockade at the end of the bed and the cage underneath kind of gave it away.

“What the hell is this.” He asked both scared and excited.

“This was my birthday present to myself.” Jumin told him, before wrapping Zen’s hair around his fist and pulling Zen’s head back so he could look down into his eyes.

“Hyun.  I’m very cross that I didn’t get to touch you for so long.” Jumin told him.

“Yes sir.”

“I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m glad you understand.  Now strip.” He said this last while pushing Zen violently away from him. Zen stumbled but stayed on his feet, his hands already moving to finish unbuttoning his shirt.  Once he was naked he didn’t even wait for the order and knelt in front of Jumin who smiled down at him.

“Good boy.  See you can remember your training.” Jumin had retrieved three things while Zen had stripped.  Now he placed Zen’s collar around his neck, which caused the silver haired pet to shiver with pleasure as he visibly relaxed.

The white cat ears went on next and Zen made a face but voiced no objections. He had agreed to this back in April after all. Then the lead clipped on to the front of the collar and Jumin pulled Zen forward so he fell onto his hands and then guided him to the bed, making sure he crawled there.  He then pulled Zen up so he was up on his knees, and had him climb onto the bed.

Once he was on the bed on his knees Jumin unclipped the lead, looped it around the bar at the end of the bed and then clipped it back on, effectively restraining Zen to the bed. Once that was done he moved off the bed and came back with three more items. Two were the black leather wrist restraints they’d used before. This time instead of fastening them to the bed he connected them to the ring on Zen’s collar. Then he pushed Zen down on his front.

Zen had seen the other item.

It was a long white cat tail attached to a butt plug.

He couldn’t believe Jumin was really going to make him do this, he thought of saying no but then he remembered what a stubborn idiot he’d been for three months and kept his mouth shut, though he didn’t immediately move his hips to where Jumin wanted him too. Jumin responded by spanking him hard once.

“Get your ass in the air kitty.” Jumin ordered.  Grinding his teeth Zen obeyed, spreading his knees and lifting his hips, his back curving.

His master immediately got to work fingering his asshole open.  It took a bit of time; it had been over three months since the last time they had sex after all.  Still, it seemed easier than it should have been after all that time. Jumin frowned.

“Have you had sex with anyone else?” He demanded pulling on Zen’s hair.

“NO!” Zen yelled immediately and indignantly in response.

“Then why is your ass accepting my fingers so easily?” Jumin asked pulling on his hair a bit harder.

“I don’t wanna say!” Zen told him blushing furiously.  Jumin blinked, let go of Zen’s hair and then smiled, pulling out his fingers and cleaning them on some tissues.

“Oh? Why’s that little cat?” he asked picking up the tail.

“It’s embarrassing…nyan.” Zen said hoping that by adding the cat sounds Jumin would be mollified and leave it alone. 

He wasn’t.

“Tell me why your ass is still so loose kitty.” Jumin ordered as he pressed the butt plug against Zen’s asshole.

Zen considered stalling but he knew he wasn’t going to get away with it.

“Because I now finger myself there when I masturbate nyan” he answered finally.

“Slutty cat.” Jumin said with delight as he pushed the plug in.  Zen shuddered and gasped as it went in, causing the tail to swing. Jumin moved off the bed and unclipped the lead from Zen’s collar but left his arms tied to the collar. Standing back from the bed Jumin pulled out his phone.

“Look at me Hyun.” He ordered and Zen, glaring and red faced turned to look at Jumin as he took several pictures of him on his knees, tail and ears clearly visible. Then he walked over and grabbed the ring hanging from Zen’s collar and dragged him off the bed, making sure to do it slowly so he wouldn’t fall. Once he had sunk to his knees in front of Jumin, his hands restrained in front of him. Jumin let go and undid his trousers, pulling out his hard cock.

“Suck my cock naughty cat.” Jumin ordered Zen had enough movement with the restraints to allow his hands to help him. Holding Jumin’is erection steady at the base he used his tongue to lick and tease, looking up at Jumin as did so.

Jumin had his phone out and pointed at Zen.

“Meow for the camera kitty.” He ordered so Zen knew for a fact he was recording this.  Zen made a face but meowed once before taking Jumin’s cock in his mouth properly. He expected to be face fucked again but he wasn’t. He moved his hands and mouth as expertly as he could.  His tongue moving against the places he thought would feel best as he bobbed his mouth up and down Jumin’s shaft. He was having to really work for it this time but he kept at it, enjoying the taste and feel of Jumin in his mouth even as his jaw started to ache. 

As he worked Jumin kept filming him, but his breathing also grew faster and his face flushed as he looked down at Zen.  He moved his free hand to the back of Zen’s head, grabbing a handful of his hair which caused the Zen to moan around Jumin’s cock.  Feeling better by the hand in his hair, he moved his mouth faster and tried to take Jumin deeper into his throat. 

Suddenly Jumin pulled his head back off his cock. He let go of Zen’s head and grasping his own dick, pumped his hand a few times until he shot white ropes of cum over Zen’s face. Smiling he took a few photos of Zen like that.  The he cleaned himself up before removed the wrist restraints and pulling Zen by his collar back to the bed, but this time he opened the cage at the bottom. Zen looked up at him.

“Get in.” Jumin commanded. “You’ve been a bad kitty, and I need to make sure you know your place.” Reluctant and excited all at once Zen crawled into the cage.  Jumin shut and locked the door behind him.

“I have some work to do in the other room.” His master told him. “Before I return I want you to have cleaned your face.  While I’m gone you may play with yourself but you must not cum and the tail and ears must not be removed. If you think about disobeying know that I have a camera watching you.” Zen stared up at Jumin as he told him all this, hardly knowing how to take it.  Jumin was being kind of scary but at the same time...it felt really good like this.

 

“What if I get scared or don’t like this anymore nyan?” he asked. Jumin knelt down next to the cage and smiled at him.

“That’s the other reason I have the camera watching you.  The previously agreed phrase and hand signals still apply. Now be a good boy.” He answered.  Zen felt his shoulders drop in relief. Once he saw that Zen had relaxed he nodded and stood up again leaving the room.  He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Zen who was holding onto the bars of the cage.

“You’re such a pretty cat Hyun. You just need to be taught how to behave.” Jumin said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Zen gave a groan of pleasure as he clenched the bars in his fists. Taking a deep breath, he let his hands slide down the bars and lay on his stomach, his hips raised slightly.  Then using the fingers of his left hand he started to scrap the cum from his face and licked his fingers clean, his right hand fondling his cock as he did so.

He brought himself to the brink of orgasm as he licked his fingers clean and then pulled his hand away. He moved around the cage as much as he could, feeling restless but unable to cum or remove the tail that waved behind him as he crawled. When he couldn’t handle it anymore he played with his cock. 

He didn’t know how long he was in there for, he had no access to a clock but he knew the time it took him to masturbate to the edge of orgasm was shorter each time while at the same time the urge to masturbate came back faster.

“Sir! Jumin…” he called plaintively when he couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m sorry! I’ll be good! Please come back and let me cum!” he begged, but no reply seemed to be coming.

“Please!” he moaned, squirming in his cage; the tail swinging behind him. The door opened and Jumin was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded.

“So have you learned your lesson naughty cat?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes sir, nyan. I’m sorry.” Zen told him

“Will you do what you’re told from now on?” Jumin asked. Zen was so hard at this point it was almost physically painful.

“I will nyan! I’ll be good! Please let me cum!” he begged, his knuckles white as he gripped the bars. 

Seemingly satisfied Jumin walked over and unlocked the cage; opening the door and reaching in to snag Zen by the collar and pull him out.

“Get on the bed.” He commanded and Zen, shaking and desperate slowly climbed onto the bed. Once he was up there Zen moved to the bottom of the bed where the stockade was, opening the rings.

“Place your head and wrists here.” Jumin ordered. Zen did so, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he rested his neck in the half-circle Jumin kissed him lightly.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to wait much longer” He whispered and then he stood straight and carefully closed fastened tight the stocks. Then he passed out of sight and Zen felt him climb up behind him on the bed.

Listening hard, Zen heard the rustle of clothing behind before feeling Jumin grasp the tail.

“You’re so pretty Hyun. Just like a real cat with your long white tail.” Jumin told him and Zen quivered as he ran the tail through the beautiful fingers of his hand as the other gently stroked Zen’s back.  Finally, after what felt like forever Jumiin carefully pulled the plug out before discarding it. Zen moaned loudly as it was pulled out and nearly came.

“Don’t cum yet slut or else I’d need to punish you again.”

“Pllleeeeaasseee Mr Han!” Zen called out. Jumin put his hands on Zen’s hip, the end of his cock pressed against Zen’s asshole.

“Because you’ve had my lovely gift in here you don’t need me to go slow do you?” Jumin asked, Zen shook his head; and immediate no, “You can come as much as you want.” Jumin’s voice seemed rough and odd but Zen didn’t have time to think about before Jumin pushed into him deeply, putting all of his weight into it.

Zen came immediately.

He started to cry, both from the orgasm but also because Jumin was fucking him with everything he had.  His arms and neck hurt from the way he was being held down but that pain made the burning pleasure he was feeling all the more intense. It felt so incredible but he was vaguely aware that a corner of his mind wanted to give Jumin what he really wanted for his birthday so he started shouting without realising it.

“MEOW I’m your slutty little cat! A bad kitty! A kitty that needs to be trained and punished and I’m yours! You’re my owner!” he nearly screamed the last three words as he neared his second orgasm, Jumin was pounding him hard and deep.

“You are mine aren’t you? Who owns you?” Jumin demanded.

“YOU DO!” Zen yelled cumming again as Jumin leaned over his back pushing all the way in before cumming deep inside.

After a couple of heartbeats of silence, filled only with the sounds of their loud and slow breathing, before Jumin kissed him between the shoulder blades and pulled out.

He quickly helped Zen out of the stocks and helped him upright and then down so he was resting on the bed cradled in Jumin’s arms. Zen became aware that his master was dressed only in an unbuttoned dress shirt and was smiling happily. Jumin noticed him looking up at him and gently pet his hair.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice tender.

“I’m okay, just a little shaken.” Zen told him.

“Good boy. Don’t push yourself too far okay?” Jumin said kissing Zen gently on the forehead. He closed his eyes and then rested his cheek against his lover’s head, “I do love you.” he said with a sigh.

“Happy Birthday Jumin, and…I love you too.” Zen said those last three words quickly and quietly as I he noticed Jumin wouldn’t notice, but of course he had which is why Jumin moved to kiss him gently, deeply and with intent.

“Prepare yourself.” He said finally, breaking the kiss.

“For what exactly?” Zen asked.

“For the rest of my birthday. We’ve only finished round one.” Jumin informed the actor.

“But you’ve finished with the cat thing right?” Zen asked without much hope.

“Nope.” Immediate response.

“But no more of the cage?”

“Where else did you think you were sleeping tonight?” Jumin asked, Zen didn’t have an answer because the idea of him sleeping in the cage while Jumin slept on the bed was too sexy for him to process. He snuggled up to Jumin instead.

“Then next time why don’t you wear something sexy.  Like dress up as a butler.” He suggested instead, it was a joke but Zen found himself warming to the idea.

“No.” again immediate response.

“Come on…. You can be a butler who turns the cocky young master into his plaything.”

There was a silence as Jumin considered this.

“…I will consider it.” Jumin said finally.

At first Zen felt triumphant that Jumin was willing to consider dressing up for him, but then he realised what he had suggested and he knew even this was a win for Jumin.

Damnit.

But the butler thing would be hot so it was okay.

In fact, Zen privately thought anything would be okay as long as it involved Jumin. Which only proved Zen was caught in Jumin’s web but it was okay.

Jumin did take really good care of his pets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The bed mentioned in here is this one:
> 
> http://www.metalbound.com/mb/product/customizable-bed-with-cage/


End file.
